convergence_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Adam Jensen
Adam Jensen 'is a major character from 'Deus Ex. He made his Convergence debut in Paradisum Perdidit. Canon Jensen is a major character from Deus Ex, notably as the protagonist of Human Revolution 'and 'Mankind Divided. In a world where technological augmentation has advanced enough to be commonplace, Jensen is a man with a checkered history. Formerly a SWAT specialist, extenuating circumstances had led him to becoming the chief of security at Sarif Industries, a front-runner of the latest in biotechnology. After a domestic terrorist attack left Jensen heavily maimed in the year 2027, he was forced to undergo a number of physical augmentations in order to survive. Tasked with tracking down his attackers, Jensen subsequently finds himself embroiled in a deep-reaching conspiracy that threatens the nature of the world as he knows it. Pre-Convergence It is unknown when or how exactly Adam had come to be recruited by ODMA, but given his speculated age and his ability to use his P.E.P.S. augmentation as seen in Paradisum Perdidit, it can be assumed that Jensen had either already underwent the events of Mankind Divided ''in his own world or has at least since encountered a rundown of events similar to it. It can be speculated that he was already a prominent member of ODMA some time before the events of ''Civil War ''at the very least. Plot Involvement '''Paradisum Perdidit' Jensen was a prominent figure within the event, deciding to take charge of the de facto team, as seen quickly in the beginning when he urges a delirious Lara Croft to calm down alongside Sora and others. After bumping into a girl named Shelke Rui, who initially mistakes Jensen and company as enemies, even going far enough as to hold a saber to his throat, the group is joined by her and a woman named Jihl Nabaat, before moving forward from there. It is also quickly lampshaded that Adam seemed to be familiar with Jihl given their interactions with each other, hinting at their shared affiliation with ODMA, though neither of them explicitly discloses this to the rest of the group. As Adam and the group continued venturing forward to find the source of the voice promising to help them return to their home world, encountering various monsters and a cannibalistic woman by the name of Arioch along the way, they eventually come into contact with a woman named Ultimecia, claiming to be the source of the voice, and also the one capable of returning them to their home worlds, before going on to say that the cause of their current predicament is the work of a monster known as the Reality Devourer. After being taken to its location, Adam and the group engaged in battle with the Reality Devourer, eventually defeating it, though not without some sacrifices from Shelke, and with that, the group is able to return to where they had come from. Epilogue(s) Paradisum Perdidit In the aftermath of the event, Jensen is later seen at the ODMA Base of Operations delivering a personal account and report of the incident to fellow ODMA agent Leo Cristophe alongside Jihl. After some banter with the latter afterward, the two of them part their ways for the time being in order to attend to more work. Character Relationships * Jihl Nabaat - A character from 'Final Fantasy XIII '''who also made her debut in ''Paradisum Perdidit. The two of them are agents of ODMA, and as such are affiliated with each other, having been aware of the other even before being embroiled into the events of Paradisum Perdidit. Trivia * His blood type is O negative. * He weighs approximately 182 pounds. * Adam has three diplomas from three different universities (Ferris College, Phoenix University, and an unknown school), all for Criminal Justice. Category:Characters Category:ODMA Category:Paradisum Perdidit